The Rainbow Voyager
The Rainbow Voyager was a crew which sailed the Cobalt Ocean. Extended Public Statement Ahoy! Welcome to The Rainbow Voyager. Legend says that the archipelagoes are named after coloured precious stones and possessing these gems will bring untold wealth to the crew. We pillage the seas going from isle to isle and the archipelagoes in search of these gems and of course PoE. If ye are interested in pillaging, we welcome ye to come with us. If ye are interested in joining the crew, we welcome ye to join our fine crew and together we will be the legendary pirates of this ocean. We expect ye to work as a team on the various duties aboard any of our ships. We expect ye to battle as a team when we are challenged. We hate to plank pirates but it will be done if we need to. We expect each member to be competent in their roles and in building an empire for The Rainbow Voyager. Cheers! The Rainbow Voyagers is starting a new program where we will give discounts to subscribing crew members that work at our stalls or the stalls of friends that we manage. We are willing to offer the following discounts: 2% for pirates, 5% for officers and 10% for fleet officers and above. In order to make these ranks you have to work hard and show the senior officers that you are officer material and willing to learn everything we have to teach you. If you are intrested in buying things at our shops you need to get ahold of Brinaann, Lovey, Perrinwolf, Itsmekp or Gennevive as we give the discount. At this time we have the following shops in our possession or control: Brinaann's Ironworking stall on Tigerleaf Mountain If you like visit or page at http://geocities.com/the_rainbow_voyagers/ Vision The Rainbow Voyager will be the best of the best pirates in pillaging, running an economy, governance and ruler of the entire ocean. Crew colors are purple and white. The crew has a new war brig Helpful Cod for any officer to use - just remember to restock after any pillage. Promotion to Officers and above The crew member must have at least 3 broad experience in piracy duties and own a ship for consideration. The crew member shall be promoted to officer and above only upon consultation with other senior officers. The captain and senior officers have the final decision on promotion to officer and above. Crew Title Holder Titles are awarded to active crew members who have contributed significantly to the crew course. A title may carry different prestige and weight but there will be no formal differentiation. Current crew title holders *Brinaann - Captain and carpenter *Lovey - Senior officer and first mate *Gennevive - Senior officer and midshipman *Rebelscott - Senior officer and flirt *Perrinwolf - Senior officer and scapegoat *Itsmekp - Senior officer and counselor *PurplePebble - Senior officer and diplomat *Bumerang - Senior officer and damsel *Santatwo - Senior officer and surgeon *Lemonoil - Fleet officer and drunk *Demetrius - Fleet officer and quartermaster *Lillylou - Fleet officer and bowsman *Wythorne - Fleet officer and bilge rat *Shmuck - Fleet officer and card sharp *Bert - Fleet officer and gunner Officers can take any unlocked ship to pillage and can access and withdraw remaining PoE in the coffers after restock.